The long-term objective is to be able to regulate abnormal growth processes that are related to somatomedins. Since somatomedins are the major stimulators of bone formation, they offer real promise in the therapy of post-menopausal osteoporosis. They may also be used to stimulate bone formation around prosthetic joints. The stimulatory properties of somatomedins also may be important in hastening would healing.